dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Alkaid (LINK)
Alkaid (揺光, Yōkō) is a character in .hack//LINK. Online Appearance |-|Default = Alkaid is a short Twin Blade with red hair. She wears a decorated battle outfit, accented by a large fan on her back. |-|Xth Form = In Alkaid's Xth Form, the yellow armor that is seen near her wrists now accompanied by matching armor for her shoulders, hips, and calves. The white, fan-like mantle at the back is larger, along with black, zigzagging attachments. A rather minor change is that of the design for her knee guards. Her dual knives' color scheme is changed from orange and brown to gold and black. The knives' hilt is now black and circular with a yellow thick border. There are also lightly pink tinted edges that were added to the blades of the knives while circlets of the same color are found above the knives' hilts and by the ends. |-|Modification = Personality Alkaid is an avid combatant that loves to fight, and to a lesser extent, show her superiority towards others. She doesn't like taking a serious approach towards matters, seeking only to have fun with both comrades and in fighting. However, she is also a steadfast friend and won't hesitate to help others when needed. Offline Virtual Basic Info History |-|Main Series= .hack//Link |-|Adaptions= .hack//Link: Twilight Knights : Alkaid makes her first appearance at Arena while defeating an opponent with a high amount speed and strength. After the match she is declared the strongest there is and become new emperor of the arena and was the which motivates another user Tokio to becoming a strong warrior like her. However after her victory, another character Haseo, remodeled by a hacker known as Posaune challenges her to a fight. Aside from being level 200 Haseo displays dangerous strengths outside the specification of game and Alkaid is defeated. Tokio, Tsukasa and Panzer Saika attempt to save her however the three are forced to retreat and Alkaid's mind is taken into the darkness of the modified claw on her opponent's right arm. As a result a her character is later remodeled and she becomes a puppet for Haseo and Posaune. Sometime after as Tokio tries to return to the arena to challenge Haseo, Alkaid ambushes his group. But with the help of Niizato 's picture-taking tendencies, Tokio is able to attack the core allowing Posaune to manipulate Alkaid and destroy it. After she is returned to normal Alkaid thanks Tokio for freeing her and encourages him to continue on fight before setting off to rescue Tri Edge. : Because of a separate story premise is it implied that the characters in the comic were the original users. However the series was conclude early and moved aside for the game's development before the comic was finished. |-|Parodies= .hack//LiVE Extravaganza ::Event: Arena : Alkaid first appears in an Arena battle against Black Rose. However their matching personalities causes them to overdo it allowing both of them to be defeated and the match to end in a draw .hack//LiVE Extravaganza ::Event: Longhorn : During the series Flügel is testing a special device under CC Corporation titled Yomitoru X that may permit users ability to read the hearts and minds individuals online. After the device is left with Tokio, he meets with different people including Alkaid to asks what they think of his horn and test the effectiveness of the machine. However although the device functions Flügel observes Tokio's reactions, the experiment is eventually cancelled and Yomitoru X never reaches commercialization. Trivia File:Alkaid Cross Rengeki.jpg|Alkaid - Cross Rengeki File:Alkaid Xth Cross Rengeki.jpg|Xth - Cross Rengeki Alkaid is very shy about her figure, moreso in this game than .hack//G.U., holding Tokio into her breasts and the pushing him away, becoming very angry. Category:LINK Characters Category:LINK: Twilight Knights Characters Category:X'over Characters Category:AIs